Libera me
by Lavandyss
Summary: Byakuya x Renji. Cohabitation dans le monde réel. Déjà publiée


Il détestait ce monde. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis des décennies, sans doute depuis la mort d'Hisana. Déjà à cette époque, il avait eu du mal à se faire à l'agitation ambiante, aux va-et-vient incessants, au bruit permanent, à l'air trop enfumé pour ses poumons habitués au parfum tendre des cerisiers en fleurs.

Et cinquante plus tard, même s'il ne pouvait dire que rien n'avait changé, il avait toujours la même sensation d'étouffer, d'être pris au piège. Mais sans doute la ville dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas la seule responsable.

…

_La guerre n'était pas près de prendre fin. Les dernières attaques avaient presque balayé la Soul Society, et les victoires avaient été arrachées de justesse, à force de rage et d'acharnement. L'espoir avait disparu des lèvres, des têtes et des cœurs. Il était impossible de prévoir de quoi demain serait fait, et chacun profitait comme il le pouvait des rares instants d'accalmie pour apprécier le sourire innocent d'un enfant, le rire franc d'un ami, le baiser tendre d'un amant._

_Et chacun s'attendait à perdre ceux qui lui étaient chers, et leur disait adieu à chaque regard, pour pouvoir mieux leur souhaiter la bienvenue à chaque retour. Si eux-mêmes étaient toujours là pour les accueillir._

_Les dernières attaques avaient décimé les populations du Rukongai. Ceux qui n'avaient pas de famille n'avaient maintenant plus de maison. Renji avait regardé d'un œil qu'il voulait indifférent les gamins hagards qui couraient au hasard des rues, glanant ce qu'ils pouvaient, se nourrissant sur les tombes des morts enfouis sous les décombres de ce qui avait sans doute été un jour un refuge._

_Mais même le plus dur guerrier ne reste pas insensible à l'image de l'enfant sans attache qu'il a été. Cet enfant qui ne pouvait se lier que pour survivre, et qui ne pouvait s'arrêter dans sa course pour pleurer ses compagnons d'infortune disparus._

_Alors avant qu'arrive le moment où il ne pourrait plus se dire que « il est trop tard », il avait voulu mettre de côté toutes ses hésitations, et ses éventuels regrets._

_Il avait trouvé Byakuya un soir, lors d'un de ses habituels vagabondages nocturnes. Et sans un instant de doute, il lui avait tout dit : sa haine, son respect, son admiration, son amour._

_Et il avait été rejeté. Sans un mot. Un simple geste. Byakuya lui avait tourné le dos, et était parti._

…

L'air devint vite irrespirable à l'intérieur de la 6ème division. La tension et la fatigue apportées par les incessants combats n'arrangeaient en rien l'attitude soumise de Renji, prêt à tout pour atténuer comme il le pouvait le désagrément de sa présence à son capitaine.

Byakuya lui en était reconnaissant. Et pourtant, l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, le regard baissé, les mains derrière le dos, comme un enfant qu'on réprimande, n'était pas celui qu'il avait choisi pour être son second.

Leurs rapports n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'améliorer ou de se dégrader. Compte tenu de l'activité croissante des Arrancars dans le monde des humains, la Soul Society avait été contrainte d'envoyer sur place plusieurs de ses membres haut gradés.

Renji et Byakuya avaient soudain vu leur espace personnel se confondre, et leur vie commune forcée durait depuis déjà une semaine.

Et Byakuya ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie.

Il avait essayé ce matin là de fuir un instant la présence de Renji, la foule oppressante, le bruit omniprésent. Il avait erré au long des rues encore calmes dans la brume apaisante du petit matin, celle qui efface les contours des villes et adoucit l'humeur des hommes.

Et à force d'errer dans ses pensées, il s'était perdu. Il s'était soudain arrêté quand une immense bâtisse s'était dressée devant lui. Ses murs suintaient encore de l'enveloppe de la nuit, et il s'était assis un moment sur les vastes marches de pierre.

Pendant le court instant où les oiseaux se taisent pour regarder le soleil se lever, une voix lui fit tourner la tête. Il se releva lentement et se dirigea vers les lourdes portes de bois, qu'il entrebâilla doucement. Et l'air qui s'élevait lui parvint distinctement.

Il n'essaya pas de voir qui chantait et s'appuya contre le lourd battant, les yeux levés vers le ciel de glace pure qui se réchauffait doucement. La voix était douce, le timbre chaud et rond, aussi caressant que celui d'une mère qui berce son enfant. Il ne connaissait pas l'air qu'elle chantait, mais la sérénité de la musique venait se loger directement dans son cœur et ses entrailles.

Quelques notes s'envolèrent dans les aigus, sans perdre pour autant de leur profondeur, et il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Et pendant le silence qui suivit, une seule goutte de la pluie de son cœur s'échappa du nuage de ses sentiments, et coula doucement sur sa joue, où elle sécha sous les premiers rayons de lumière.

La voix se tut, et Byakuya laissa échapper un léger soupir. S'arrachant presque avec peine de son appui, il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Il trouva en un instant l'énergie spirituelle qu'il cherchait, et reprit sa route d'un pas sûr.

A son retour, il trouva Renji toujours endormi, et il sourit doucement. Il hésita encore une fois, et enfin, après des jours de lutte acharnée, la marée de son esprit s'arrêta, canalisée par le calme contre-courant qui l'avait langoureusement baigné plus tôt.

Il se glissa sous les draps chauds de la présence de Renji, et avec une quiétude qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis la déclaration du jeune homme, il posa doucement son visage contre l'épaule solide, et s'abandonna.

A la sensation d'une présence à fois familière et inhabituelle, Renji ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore voilés de sommeil, pour les refermer aussitôt.

Si c'était un rêve, il préférait ne pas se réveiller.


End file.
